marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Warrior Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Outlaws Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Tom Gill | Inker2_1 = Tom Gill | StoryTitle2 = The Threat of the Flaming Arrow | Synopsis2 = While out hunting Red Warrior is almost struck with an arrow. Inspecting it he finds that it was fired by someone in his own tribe. Wondering who would want to kill him, Red Warrior returns home to find Flaming Arrow trying to get the other warriors to join his side. He tells them that while they slave and toil to support the tribe, Red Warrior and his father do not do their share of the work. Red Warrior confronts Flaming Arrow, knocking down the antagonist down with a single blow and refuting his claims. When Flaming Arrow attributes Red Warrior's contributions as luck, the two agree to battle to the death to settle the matter. They both meet with the local tribal elder who informs them that they will fight to the death when the moon rises. Later that night, Red Warrior waits for Flaming Arrow to show up, and is ambushed by his foe. As the fight begins, Red Warrior easily gets the upper hand and downs Flaming Arrow. Instead of killing him, Red Warrior gives Flaming Arrow the opportunity to a fair fight to the finish. During the fight, Flaming Arrow manages to stab Red Warrior in the shoulder knocking him down. Flaming Arrow then takes a spear and is about to drive it into his opponents chest when he is briefly distracted by a bolt of lightning. Red Warrior takes advantage of this and gains the upper hand in battle. Losing the fight Flaming Arrow attempts to flee and is killed by a spear thrown by the Red Warrior. Having watched the battle play out, Grey Eagle commends his son for winning the fight by playing fair. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Tuska | Inker3_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle3 = The Hunt! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Tom Gill | Inker4_1 = Tom Gill | StoryTitle4 = Horns of Death! | Synopsis4 = With a drought plaguing their tribe and people are dying of starvation and illness, Grey Eagle has sent his best warriors to find a new location for their tribe that is plentiful in both food and water. Along with the searching party he sends his own son, the Red Warrior. Eventually the hunting party returns empty handed, but they inform Grey Eagle that Red Warrior has not given up and is still out searching for salvation. Out in the desert, Red Warrior's horse has succumbed to the elements and died, leaving him to travel the wastes along to try and find the ideal location for his people. Under a baking sun, the weakened Red Warrior goes to seek refuge in a nearby cave and find that it is a tunnel. Following it led to a river and following that river to a lush valley full of game. After killing a buffalo for food, Red Warrior returns to his bribe and informs them of his find and they all relocate to the new valley where they celebrate the survival of their people. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}